


A Little Drabble

by ArachneJericho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual, Asexual Characters, Original Work - Seal Tales, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArachneJericho/pseuds/ArachneJericho





	A Little Drabble

Their acquaintances whisper through the corridors of the dormitory: “Those two are in love!”

You can tell from how they complement each other unconsciously, filling the space between them with warmth and belonging. From the way their eyes meet and secrets flutter from one to the other with an honesty that goes beyond any telepathy their fellow gifted students can conjure. From the way their hands touch, lightly and gracefully, reassuring and caring.

When they enter their room, shielded with magics from the telepathy and omnipresence of the others, their acquaintances are abuzz with rumor: have they done it yet? They know each other so well, most conclude, that they had to have done so.

It’s uncomfortable for one of them, to know that their fellow students think they’re doing the deed, as if carnal knowledge were necessary for their love to exist. The other simply murmurs gently, we love each other; it’s enough. Let the others think what they will. It makes no difference to what we are.

The first takes his lover’s hand, and gently kisses it. The second threads his/her fingers through his hair, and they sit together, enthralled in the presence of each other. Pleased. Beyond content. Deeply in love.


End file.
